Talk:The Price (episode)
Episode summary Can someone add the links to the 'Summary' part? - :We gotta have a summary that was copied nearly word-for-word from somewhere else, first. --From Andoria with Love 20:43, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Homage to TOS uniform? How are the leotards a homage to the miniskirt? --OuroborosCobra talk 04:06, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Showin' off some legs! (notice I used the word "perhaps") -FleetCaptain 04:14, 1 October 2007 (UTC) They're not visible. The legs are completely covered by the leotards, which look nothing like skirts. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:34, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :: Well then, you don't seem to be that familiar with '80s fashion. This seems to be standard exercising apparel from that long-forgotten era, and not an homage to previous eras.--Tim Thomason 04:43, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::: And what a glorious era it was! -FleetCaptain 15:17, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia I'm new here, could someone point me to the information that explains why we can't reuse stuff on wikipedia? I'm sure this has been discussed before, would just like some info on the subject, thanks! 02:06, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Please stop copying content from Wikipedia, as this constitutes a copyright violation. This is because Memory Alpha and Wikipedia are published under different, and incompatible licenses. Memory Alpha is published under the Creative Commons Licence (CCL), while Wikipedia is published under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). Thus, content cannot be taken from one and published under the other, as the original creators of the work on Wikipedia (all of those editors) have only agreed to release their content under GFDL, not CCL. See Memory Alpha:Copyrights for more. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:13, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Bag of Gold Remember the bag of gold the Ferengi puts on the table in the early part of the episode? I did a rough estimation of the mass of this bunch. Assuming these cuboids 1cm × 2cm × 5cm each would be 10cm³. Gold has a density of 19.32 g/cm³ which means each bar had a mass of about 190g. I guess he had about 200 bars there which would make the whole bunch weight about 20 kg. Do think this is a reasonable estimation? If yes, I would say the ferengi must be quite strong carrying it so easily! --LeSpocky 00:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Does this have something to do with improving or adding to this article? A reference to Ferengi's strength would probably be better on the Ferengi page, but I don't think we can draw generalizations about strength from one example.--31dot 00:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't take me to serious. I would say this is a typical movie mistake. What I wanted to know was just if someone else noticed this or what others would estimate for the mass of this bag of gold. This is a talk page, isn't it? --LeSpocky 01:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Comments on article talk pages should be relevant to the article itself or improving it, and are not intended for general discussion. For specific questions unrelated to an article's contents we have Reference Desk.--31dot 21:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Citation What type of citation would be required to remove the tag from "This episode featured two of what would become major plot points for subsequent series. As in DS9 a wormhole was discovered (albeit unstable). Similarly, as in Voyager, a ship became lost in the Delta quadrant"? This is clearly true yet it may be inappropriate to note it as it is just basically trivia. If so then I can remove it. Otherwise I'm not sure how it can be cited as I am unfamiliar with any production source where this was specifically stated. CleverAndKnowsIt 09:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC)